


garbage trucks and amusements parks(and a lot of trouble in between)

by minseokstolemysock



Category: EXO, Nine Percent, Pristin
Genre: F/M, Failed Attempts at Humour, I'm Bad At Summaries, Libraries, Sarcasm, You dont need to be a kpop stan, chew bacca is a cat, chew bacca the cat likes sweets, divergent kinda, dont come @ me, fan chengcheng is slow af, im sorry for disrespecting authorism, just a general chicklit book with kpop/cpop visuals, some hunger game shit too, zhou jeiqiong is a bad ass university nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokstolemysock/pseuds/minseokstolemysock
Summary: "Take off your shirt.""Im eighteen."He said."And not my type either.Fuck kid,im not going to rape you.'"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for murdering good litrature lolol.

Fan Chengcheng knew death was always at his door,waiting to borrow some sugar,but what he hadnt expected was being held hostage in a garbage truck.

 

It was clearly a girl.She had a gun pointed at his head,her big beady eyes starring dead into his own.He had to give it to her though,she had chosen the most appealing place to kill him.He knew he was going to rot in hell after death anyway(and hell might be really stinky with all the rotting happening there),but he wouldve preferred dying in a place that didnt smell like pig feet and sweaty athletes underwear.

 

He had never seen a garbage truck like this one(and had never been inside one really).It was like one of those containers that transport furniture,except it had a variety of reeking goods.Their side had garbage trucks that looked like normal wagons,with a butt,in which the trash went.Explaining garbage trucks is hard,okay?

 

He heard gunshots just outside the closed metal doors of the truck,and wondered how many people had bothered to join the chase.He also wondered why this girl was holding him in a garbage truck,but that wasnt important.

 

It sounded like a zombie apocalypse outside.People were yelling,and fire were being shot.He felt kinda bad for bothering them this much.How much ammunition,how much energy these people had to waste for him.Truly tragic,really.

 

The girl seemed to have decided that he wasnt going to scream and yell for mommy,so she removed her gun from his forehead,and moved away from him.There wasnt much light inside,considering trash wasnt much of a sun,but he could see her unzipping her backpack,and taking out numerous weapons from it.

 

Jesus,he thought.How many things is she gonna drill through my skull?

 

She seemed conflicted between two guns,and seemed to be doing a mental 'eenie meenie minie mo' as she decided on one of them.

 

She came closer to him,holding out a gun to him."Hurry and take this."She said.Her tone was smooth and somewhat gentle,not the kind someone who was about to kill you used.

 

He stared at her dumbly.It was universally acknowleged that Fan Chengcheng was the most slow and dense 18 year old boy to ever exist.And she seemed to be well aware of the fact,as she sighed,took his hand and placed the gun on it.

 

"Look kid,we dont have much time.And i didnt miss my lectures to end up dying with a slow kid in a garbage truck."

 

He nodded,except,he had no idea what she was trying to get at,but he nodded anyway.She sounded pretty upset for missing her lectures.And God seemed to have heard his complaints,as she looked like she had decided against killing him in a garbage truck.Hopefully,she planned on murdering him somewhere that reeked less.He also hoped she would kill him in this district,considering District B was known to be the most clean,filled with greenery,and the most aesthetically charming in all the other 3.

 

All he had wanted was to enjoy a day at the amusement park.He hadnt expected it to go well,if he was honest,but he had snuck out anyway.He couldve asked Justin or Yanjun to come with him but they probably wouldve ratted him out to Yixing for a dollar bill.So in his defense,if he died,it was because he had untrustworthy companions thats all.And it wasnt his fault all the good stuff was in this district and the nearest thing to fun theirs was a miniature playground.That belonged to the hospital.

 

The girl snapped her fingers,breaking him out of his thoughts,"We get out of this truck quietly and try to make it to my car alive.You go first."

 

That,evidently,was all their was to the plan.

 

The girl was as unbothered by the fact that they might be shot to bits as he was,which made him wonder if she had been in this kind of situation often.He cleared his throat,speaking for the first time,"Which one is your car?"He remembered that the street was filled with cars before he had been dragged inside this garbage truck.

 

"Whichever one we make it alive to."She said.The moment they stepped out into hell,they would have to make a run for it,before they got spotted.And the chances of making out alive on foot were absolutely none.It wasnt his problem,seeing as he was going to die later anyway.

 

But she was enthusiastic and confident at whatever she planned to do.She peeked from a tiny hole in the door."They seem to have moved most of their men to the other corner,meaning they dont think we're around this area anymore-"

 

"So why dont we stay in here?"He asked.

 

"Because-"She said,and sounded extremely pissed."-i've already missed TWO fucking lectures by now."

 

"Right."He nodded.She had missed two lectures.He could totally understand the struggle.Not.But she shouldnt be made to suffer a missed lecture because his death got in the way.He felt for her.

 

"Okay,so on the count of three."She said.Her hands searched for the handle."One."He waited."Two."Man,yixing would be so pissed to find out he died infront of a garbage truck."Three-"But before she could continue,the truck shook,the sound of the engines revving filling up the silence.They looked at each other.

 

"Shit shit shit."She muttered."If they check the truck-"She looked around,which was kind of useless because it was dark."Kid."She suddenly said,making him jump a bit.It was the same tone Zhengting used when he wanted him to do something he normally wouldnt.

 

"Um,yeah?"

 

"You know i missed my lectures to save your butt here."

 

He thought about it.It was new information.He thought she was going to kill him."Thanks?"So she wasnt from this district?

 

"The point is-"She said,"-we both are going to be dead if we dont hide."

 

"......right."

 

"And im wearing less clothes than you are."

 

"..um."

 

"And i see youre tall and all.And are wearing loose clothes."

 

He had no idea what she was getting at."....okay..?"

 

The truck moved,making both of them stumble.She looked at him,and through the darkness,he could swear her eyes shone,"Take off your shirt."

 

All day,he had almost been run over by a car,he had been chased around town with a bunch of people wanting to claw his brain out,he had lost his amusement park tickets,he had lost his wallet,his ice cream cone had fell down in his running spree,and he had been dragged into a huge garbage truck with piles and heaps of who knows what reeking,yet nothing had took him by surprise as much as this one single statement had.

 

"Im eighteen."He said.

 

He heard her groan."And not my type either."She said."Fuck,kid.Im not going to rape you.I need your shirt to wear over my clothes to avoid having left over pizza sticking to my skin."He squinted,and through the limited streak of light the tiny whole in the truck door provided,he figured she was wearing a blouse and shorts.Which definitely was a lot less than his own loose,oversized shirt that reached just above his knee.

 

This made him even more unwilling to give up his clothes.She probably planned on them hiding under this heap of trash,and he didnt exactly like the idea of chewed gum and half eaten fast food sticking to his skin.

 

She seemed to sense his unwillingness,and said,"If we get out here alive,i'll take you to the amusement park."

 

"If we get out here alive,I'll probably be banned from stepping out ever again."He replied.

 

"Dude,give me your clothes or i'll shoot you."

 

This was exactly a conversation a eighteen year old boy wished for.

 

Not.

 

"I have germophobia."He said.He didnt know if it was something fatal or what(or if was even a thing:we was a math major),but he had heard Zhengting use it as an excuse for not doing the dishes.Or anything that remotely linked to the word germ.

 

"Germophobia my ass."She snapped."Dont think i didnt see you trying to scoop that dirty icecream from the ground."

 

"......"

 

The truck came to an abrupt halt,and voices from the outside clearly conveyed their plan to check the truck.

 

"Hurry up kid.We dont have time."

 

Muttering to himself,he took off his shirt,regretting not wearing something under it.Imagining left overs sticking to his skin made him shiver in disgust.

 

She took the shirt and hummed happily as she slid it over her body.He envied her for being so short and small to make his shirt seem like a whole protective gown.Well,not to that limit,but from what his limited vision could tell him,it covered her pretty well from neck to knee.If she sat down,it would definitely cover her whole body.

 

And so they did what he dreaded.He felt an urge to vomit his organs out as he burried himself under the heap of trash.He heard the girl groaning in misery.What was she groaning for?He thought to himself,metally rolling his eyes.She wasnt at the risk of having the trash touch an inch of her skin even,and here he was,shirtless,lying on his stomach under a pile of wrappers,bana peels,pizze slizes and...who know what that gooey sticky shit was.

 

The truck door opened,and apparently not having spotted them,the investigators moaned and groaned their complaints about how it stank and all,and barely two seconds later,the door was slammed shut again,leaving the two quietly siting under a mountain of crap.Litrally.

 

If he was honest,he would have preferred being shot much more than this.

 

 

-  
-  
-

 

Later that day,the two walked down the streets of District A,smelling like an old mans armpit.

 

The girl,who by now had a name,Jeiqiong,was walking infront of him,muttering angrily to herself,something about missing a whole day of important lectures,and having to save a stupid kid and whatnot.He didnt comment.He listened quietly as they walked.He didnt think it important to point out that she was still wearing his shirt,and he was draped in a smelly old ragged cloth which he figured would have been a bathrobe in its younger days.

 

He did feel sorry for her that she had missed her lectures,which she seemed to value more than life.

 

"Hurry up kid,i have to drop you off and head home.I dont have all day."She said.

 

He nodded,eventhough he was sure she couldnt see it.He wanted to ask how she knew where he lived,but he figured it wasnt important.He didnt know what knowing that would change,and if it was important,she would have said it herself.

 

They reached the red bricked house,which was his,and he almost ran back to the garbage truck when he saw Zhengting standing on the staircase,arms folded,face red with anger,yet his features perfectly relaxed,except for his twitching lips.Yixing was also there,sitting on the stairway fence,playing with a plant stem.They seemed to have already spotted them.

 

"You better make sure i dont lose my grades because of this."Jeiqiong told Yixing as soon as they reached a hearing distance.

 

Yixing nodded,"You did well."He handed her a chip."All the lectures are recorded in here.And i also told Yanjun to get you the notes.I'll talk to the professor later and have your attendance sorted."

 

Jeiqiong nodded in satisfication,and allowed herself a tiny smile.Chengcheng thought she looked much prettier with the smile.

 

He wanted to lay low and let Jeiqiong have the spotlight,so zhengting and yixing would forget he existed for a moment until he ran to his room and barricaded it with a million chairs and pillows.But that didnt happen.You get what you deserve not what you want.

 

"Comeon.I'll drop you home on the way."Yixing told Jeiqiong.They seemed to know each other well as she smiled and said,"Thanks."

 

"Chengcheng-"Yixing said,calmly.Yixing was always calm.You had to be calm when youre the mayor of a district full of idiots."-youre banned from leaving this district.Forever."

 

He took that moment to point out that,"My college is out of distr-"

 

Zhengting inhaled sharply,"Sir,you should go back to the district hall.I'll deal with him."

 

The way he said it was downright horrifying.Zhengting was going to kill him today.And Yixing seemed to sense it too as he patted zhengtings back and said,"Go easy on him.He's a kid."And left,giving chengchengs shoulder a squeeze.Jeiqiong seemed to enjoy his fate as she patted his head with a sarcastic smile and followed yixing to the car,yelling a "Dont go easy on him.Kids need to be taught rules." to zhengting which didnt seem to help chengchengs situation.

 

Chengcheng looked at his elder brother,standing infront of him,smoke blowing out his ears."Cant we let this go,just this one ti-"He started hopelessly.

 

And Zhengting was already chasing him down the street with a broom that was lying on the ground.

 

-  
-  
-


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Chencheng saw Jeiqiong was a week later when she was dragging a huge box of overflowing books towards the library.

 

He had never once been to the library,but decided it was probably time to know what its like.Besides,after being banned from going out of the district,except for college(which he would have gladly given up),he didnt have much to do.And besides,his college was in District C,which was even more boring than A,so even if he did bunk college for a stroll,he'd have nothing interesting to do.

 

"You!Kid!Fan Chengcheng!"He heard someone call.He looked up to see Jeiqiong,the box on the ground,panting with effort as she beckoned him over.

 

He walked towards her,and on approaching,was ordered to pick up the box and follow her to the library.Apparently,since she had saved his life,missed her lectures AND spent time under trash for his sake,she was pretty much in authority of making his innocent,eighteen year old ass do hard labor.

 

It was HEAVY.It felt more like there were metal car parts than books in the cardboard box.But he did what he was asked too.

 

The inside of the library was nicer than he had imagined.It was filled with book racks in columns,numerous tables and sofas and even a water cooler.What a heaven.

 

"Put it here."She said,as she cleared the mess of files and papers from the main desk.He did.

 

He had no idea what to do so he just sat down on a chair as she took out various books from the box and placed them in piles over a trolly.She looked like she knew what she was doing,and seemed to be pretty good at whatever she was doing."Do you work here?"He found himself stupidly asking.

 

She hummed a yes,completely immersed in her work.

 

He nodded to himself.Why was he still here anyway?He quietly got up and decided to look around.He doubted there would be much new and fascinating to discover here,but he walked around anyway.

 

No one was here,except a huge brown cat.And by huge,he meant miniature bear huge.It was probably bigger than a mini TV.The cat seemed to have noticed him noticing her/him,as she/he got up,stretched and yawned,and came towards him.He stared at the cat staring at him.He didnt know if feeling awkward around a cat was a thing,but he surely did.Clearing his throat,he tore his gaze away from the cat and turned around,walking the other way,and not missing the fact that the cat was following him.

 

He examined the book racks,their titles in words he probably would need a dictionary to understand.He couldn't imagine how working here would be interesting.As he walked from rack to rack,with the brown cat on his tail,he eventually came up to Jeiqiong,who by now was at one of the bookshelf,one foot on the bottom rod of the trolley to give her a raise as she tried to put a yellow book into its place,which happened to be the top shelf.She was failing miserably,her hands only reaching the third shelf from the top.

 

He walked behind her,took the book from her hands and placed it in its designated area.She turned around,bumping into his chest,making him step back and mutter a "sorry".She didnt seemed to have minded.She stared at him for a moment before saying,"Why is your ear so red?"

 

He rubbed his ear,not saying anything.It was embarrassing telling a girl his brother had actually pinched and twisted it all the way back home after chasing him around town for an hour with a broom.

 

"I have some ear muffs lying around.Cold might make it worse.Keep them warm,okay?"She said.He nodded.

 

And somehow,without a word and without having been asked,he began helping her place the 42 books(he counted) into the shelves,the brown cat following them,occasionally filling the silence with a 'meow'.

 

-  
-  
-

 

"You dont say much do you?"She said eventually as she dragged the now empty trolley to its place,chengcheng following behind her,the cat beside him now.

 

He just shrugged.

 

"Its good though."She said,throwing him a glance."Your company is less annoying than people who speak."

 

"......"

 

"Were you at the supermarket before comming here?"She asked out of nowhere.By now,he was the one dragging the trolly,and she was the one placing books.

 

"Yes."

 

"Did you buy something sweet?"

 

"...yeah."

 

"Are you wearing the same clothes as you were when you were shopping?"

 

"Yeah..."He brainstormed at what reasons she might have this time to make him take his clothes off.She seemed to have caught his line of thinking as she turned around with an annoyed look and said,"I told you kid.Im not going to rape you."

 

He nodded.

 

"Chewbacca is following you because she likes sweets,and you might have them on you."She finally told him.

 

Chengcheng looked down at the brown fuzzy gigantic cat at his feet,staring up at him with big beedy eyes,"Im sorry i made you wait."He told her and stuffed his hands in his pocket/He bent down on his knee to give her the licorice he had bought from the shop.

 

He had never seen a happier cat.She made all those cat noises as she devoured the licorice candy in his hands.

 

Meanwhile,Jeiqiong had gone somewhere and returned with two cups,and was currently sitting at a table,looking at them.Done with feeding the cat,he wiped his hands off his jeans and stood up,the cat happily rubbing herself against his legs.He looked at the girl sitting and wondered if he should sit too.He found it inappropriate to ask,so he just stood parallel to where she sat,scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

 

"Youre one weird kid."She finally said,rolling her eyes as she gestured for him to take a seat and passed him the cup of coffee.

 

He thanked her and gulped down the hot liquid.

 

She stared at him for a long time before saying,"Im free tomorrow so be ready by 4.I'll pick you up."

 

He looked at her,confused."Why?"

 

"I promised to take you to the amusement park,remember?"She said."I still have to return your shirt.Do you have any important thing coming up tomorrow?"

 

He shook his head.

 

"Okay then."She said,lips pursed."You look miserable,poor kid.Sector B is kind of boring."

 

He couldn't agree more."But zhengting and yix-"

 

She waved her hand nonchalantly."I'll deal with it."

 

 

-  
-  
-

 

 

He had spent exactly 5 hours in the library.And strangely enough,he hadnt found it boring.

 

It was closing time.Jeiqiong was fumbling with the keys as she tried to find which one belonged to this door in the bunch of other keys."We dont get many people here at the library."She said.

 

He nodded,having figured that much."Is that why you work here?"

 

He saw the tiniest trace of a smile on her face as she locked the door,"Yeah."Successfully having locked the door,she turned around,"It was a good day kid.Eventhough you're a weird one,i like you."

 

"....thanks."The cat,namely Chewbacca,who he had been told was Jeiqiongs cat,was lingering around him,happily rubbing her paws on his trousers.

 

She looked down at her watch,"Man,time passed quickly today."She muttered to herself.She then looked at him,a 6 feet tall kid,hands stuffed in his trouser pockets,blonde hair falling messily over his forehead,wearing a stupid pink colored ear muff she had handed him.He was so obedient."Are you hungry?"

 

He didnt reply.Wouldnt it be weird if he said yes?

 

She chuckled,"Are you shy or just slow?"She put the keys in her pocket,picked up her giant cat,and started walking ahead,"Comeon then."

 

 

-  
-  
-

 

She didnt have a car,so they ended up walking.It was almost completely dark,except for the purplish glow the sky still maintained.He had somehow ended up carrying the cat,and he had to admit,this was one nice smelling cat.

 

"She used to be Yixings."She said suddenly.She stopped a bit,waiting for him to catch up,and walked beside him."Well,technically,she was Minseoks cat.Its the same thing."Minseok was Yixings older brother.He wondered how she knew them well enough to be given their cat.

 

He had a lot of questions,but he ended up saying,"She's a nice cat."He also understood why the cat was named 'chewbacca' because if anyone had a knack for chosing weird names,it would be minseok.

 

She nodded,agreeing."She's well trained so she doesnt bother me much."She then glanced at the cat,"I told yixing i wanted a fish though.But i guess cats are related to fishes too at some level."He highly doubted that but didnt say much.He wasnt a biology major anyway.It might be some biology joke.

 

They walked in silence for a long time before he asked,"Are you dating Yixing ge?"It wouldn't be a surprise.She was very pretty and clearly very good at saving people.And she seemed to get along with him well.

 

She suddenly started coughing and laughing at the same time."He's my cousin you dummy."

 

"Oh."

 

She held out her hand in front of him,stopping him from walking,and pointed to the signal.There werent many cars on the road(or any car for that matter)but he figured she was the kind that took rules seriously,so they waited,alone at the intersection,with barely anyone out,until after 5 minutes,the signal showed pedestrians could walk.

 

His phone buzzed,and he hesitated picking it.He wasnt much experienced so he had no idea if picking a phone while you're walking with a university girl was rude or not.She seemed to have sensed it and gestured for him to hand over the gigantic cat and pick up his phone,"Go on.It might be your brother.We dont want him thinking you've escaped to District B again do we."

 

He held the phone to his ear,"Yeah?"

 

"Where are you?"Zhengting spoke,quiet loudly.He had to hold the phone away from his ear."I swear to god cheng,if you're doing something stupid,drop dead right there-"

 

"Ge,im not-"

 

"Right.Thats what you always say when youre doing stupid shit."

 

He sighed."Im with Jeiqiong jei."

 

It took Zhengting a long time to respond,"Dont bullshit me-"

 

"I swear-"And by now,Jeiqiong had taken the phone from his hand and handed him the cat(because you couldnt hold anything else if you were holding the cat).She put the phone to her own ears,and winced and bit,"Jesus,Zhengting,youre gonna give me ear cancer.Dont scream into the phone."

 

She hummed and few 'yes' and 'no's' and finally said,"I'll make sure he doesnt get killed while eating,okay?Stop worrying.He's what?Eighteen?"And she ended the call after another stream of 'yeah's' and 'okays'.

 

She held out the phone back to him,but noticing how his upper limbs were occupied by the cat,she put it in his pocket herself."He's fucking loud."

 

"Yeah."Chengcheng said.

 

"He's nicer in class."

 

"You know him?"It looked to him that he was the only one in the district not well aquainted with this girl.

 

"Yeah.Since,i dont know,since we were like 10 i guess."She said."There isn't much variety in educational institution here."

 

"Yeah."

 

"If only my stupid brother would stop being an ass and end this war shit."She said,sighing."Honestly,i cant believe he got voted the mayor even when he had his brain inches deep in his ass."

 

"Byun Baekhyun is your brother?"He asked.

 

"Sadly."

 

"Oh."

 

He didnt know this.If she was yixing's cousin,it would mean Byun Baekhyun,who was the mayor of sector B,their greatest enemy,was yixing's cousin too.But he doubted this war had anything to do with family buisiness.Yixing wasnt like that.Chencheng had known Yixing since he had opened his eyes,fresh and pink and new to the world.And Yixing was usually the kind that would compromise his life to end feuds.

 

They didn't talk more about the matter.

 

 

-  
-  
-

 

 

"Okay,so-"She said,just as they had reached the area which was filled with shacks and food stalls."-are you allergic to flour?"

 

He shook his head.

 

"Are you vegeterian?"

 

"No."

 

"Awsome.Lets get some baos.They have the best baos around here."She said.The cat was fidgeting in his arms,probably hungry too.She patted her head and said,"You should wait here.She gets fidgety around crowds."He nodded.

 

 

-  
-  
-

 

 

Fan Chencheng wouldn't hesitate to say that this was the best,most enjoyable day he had had since Chanyeol and Sehun had taken him out fishing.

 

And Zhou Jeiqiong also,as much as it pained to say this,agreed that she had a fun day with this stupid kid who was too shy for the world.

 

 

-  
-  
-


End file.
